Before He Cheats
by warblingaway
Summary: Set during Rumours. Blaine finds out that Kurt has been 'cheating' on him, and they both set out to make things right. Kurt and Blaine's perspective. Written because of the complete lack of Klaine in that episode. Twoshot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. So this takes place during the Rumours episode, since their was a complete lack of Klaine interaction. This is how I thought it would have gone.**

**This is going to be a twoshot, with this chapter being KUrt's perspective and then the next chapter being Blaine's. I hope you enjoy!**

**And this is only going to be a twoshot, but i don't kow when the next chapter will be up.**

Kurt had just been accused of cheating. Kurt would _never_ cheat on anyone, let alone _Blaine._ He almost couldn't believe what had just been said of him. His own brother, who had walked in on him and Blaine making out too many times to count even accused him of cheating.

And to make things worse, Rachel Berry of all people had to come up to him at his locker the day after he'd been accused and rat him out about it. Like, _god. _That girl had cheated on his brother with Puck, and she had the nerve to come and tell him out? Right. And maybe, _maybe,_ Kurt would have explained things to her nicely, but seeing as he was still mad about how she had tried, and failed, to take Blaine away from him once, he didn't really make an effort to explain it to her at all. He told her he wasn't cheating on Blaine, and then walked away. Basically. Some hurtful words were probably said in there, but Kurt could really care less. All that mattered was that _he _knew he wasn't cheating. Which, if it wasn't made clear already, he wasn't.

The rest of the day was spent with accusing glares being sent his way by the rest of the New Directions. Yes, Sam was wearing his jacket. Yes, his hair made people's gaydar go off like crazy. But _Kurt was not cheating with Sam._ Sam was not gay. And really, the New Directions should have known Kurt better than that. If they were actually what one would call a 'family,' then they wouldn't be in this situation.

_Why can't anybody just understand me?_ Kurt asked. Blaine would know that he wouldn't ever cheat on anybody. Blaine always understood Kurt.

_Crap. Blaine._

Kurt had completely forgotten that Blaine might be affected by these rumors. If he somehow found out before Kurt told him, that might mean the end of them…

No. Kurt believed that Blaine would never think that about him. Blaine wasn't one to accuse right away, so even if he somehow did know already he wouldn't jump to conclusions. He had to hope that Blaine would come to him first.

And why Kurt was wasting time thinking about this, he didn't know. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number. Blaine didn't answer, which Kurt found extremely strange. Blaine _always_ answered his phone.

He texted him and waited for a response. Thankfully, he got one a few minutes later.

_I'm at Warblers. Coffee at 5? We need to talk –Blaine_

Kurt groaned and hopped into his car. He logged onto Facebook before starting his car and scrolled around for anything that could have tipped Blaine off.

Then, Finn's status came and jumped out at him like a firework. 'I can't believe Kurt would do this to Blaine.'

Kurt groaned and threw his phone harshly onto the passenger seat. He beat his head on the steering wheel several times before grabbing his phone again and called Finn, leaving him a strongly worded message.

As he drove home, he needed to talk to someone who he could talk to without them judging him. At the light he scrolled through his contacts until he found Bri's phone number.

"Hello?" He heard her bright, cheerful voice come from the other end of the line.

"Bri?" Kurt said, "Are you busy?"

"I was going to go out with David," she responded, "But if you need me, I can come over."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "I don't want you to cancel your plans for me."

"Don't be silly," she said, "I know that you wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Kurt sighed. He'd only known her a little while, but they were really close. He'd even venture to say that they were closer than he and Mercedes were. "Only if you want to."

"I want to," she said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay? I'm at the Lima mall, so I'm not that far away from your house."

"Thank you so much, Bri," he replied, "I'll see you in a few."

He drove home in silence and just thought. What would Blaine say? He had used that awful phrase that everyone dreads: _We need to talk._ There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that he knew, and he imagined that it was only made worse by the fact that he hadn't been the one to tell Blaine.

When he arrived at home, he noticed that Bri's car was already in the driveway. He walked into the house, threw his bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen where he suspected Bri would be.

"Hi," she said when she saw him, "Carole let me in before she left."

Kurt nodded and poured some Iced Tea for them. He sat down across from her at the table, and she just analyzed his expression for a few minutes.

"So what's the dealio?" She said as she swirled the Splenda into her drink with a straw.

Kurt took a deep breath. "They think I'm cheating," he stated.

Bri stopped her swirling and looked at Kurt dead on. "What?" She asked, just to verify that she'd heard him right.

"They – they think that I'm cheating on Blaine," Kurt stated, his voice cracking slightly.

Bri put her straw down into her glass and let it float to the bottom. She took Kurt's hand in hers and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why do they think that?" She asked in an understanding voice.

This was the thing that Kurt loved about Bri. She was sweet and charming, and was super fun to be around. And then when you needed her to be serious, she could be. David was lucky to have found her, if only for the fact that Kurt needed her at this moment. And without David, he never would have had her.

"Because…" Kurt paused and took a deep breath.

Bri must have taken his pause as nervous hesitance, because she said "You didn't actually cheat on him, right?"

Kurt gave her his best 'bitch, please' face. "God no," he said.

"Right, right," she said eagerly, trying to get his repentance, "I should have known. I did know. I just had to verify, you know?"

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"But why do they think that?" She asked again. "You would never cheat on Blaine."

"There's a story behind it," Kurt said. He paused and glanced up at Bri, who gestured for him to continue and tell the story. So Kurt told her all about Sam. He told her about his family problems, how he'd lent Sam some of his old clothes, how he'd gone over there the other night to deliver them, and how Finn and Rachel had jumped to the conclusion that he had been there to have an affair with him.

"Wait," Bri said once he was finished, "Your _brother_ started this rumor?"

Kurt nodded solemnly and gave her the most heartbreaking look she'd ever seen. He had tears in his eyes, and his breathing was shallow. "I would never, _ever, _do that to Blaine," he whispered.

Bri got up from her chair kneeled next to the boy, wrapping her arms around him. He was shaking. "Shhh, honey," she said, "I'm sure he knows that."

Kurt shook his head and fished his phone out of his pocket. He showed her the text that he'd sent.

"That doesn't mean he's dumping you," she said, "It just means he wants to talk about it with you. He wants your side of the story before he jumps to any conclusions."

Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes. "How would you feel if David said that to you?"

Bri paused. Kurt knew that he had gotten her and that she didn't know how to respond to that.

However, apparently she did. "I would hope that David would want to talk about it," she said slowly, "Because this kind of thing needs to be talked about."

Kurt nodded. "But what if he's really mad at me?" He asked. "What if he's angry because he didn't from me first?"

Bri rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sure he won't be," she said, "That's just not how Blaine rolls." She paused; noticing that Kurt's shaking had subsided a little. "Just tell him what you told me, okay?" She told him.

Kurt nodded and she got up. "I should get going," she said, "It's almost five. You should get to the coffee shop." She kissed Kurt on the top of the head and walked out the door, giving him one last wave.

Kurt felt a little better now that he'd actually been able to talk to someone about this without them judging him and jumping to conclusions. He made a mental note to buy Bri something nice so that he could thank her properly.

Kurt sighed and wrote a quick note explaining where he would be. He wasn't sure when he'd be home. If Blaine dumped him tonight, he might not be able to come home and face Finn for a while. Because this whole situation was all Finn's fault.

He got in his car and texted Blaine telling him he was on his way. He pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio. He switched to his favorite station and listened intently as the first few lines began to play.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<br>_

Kurt groaned as he recognized the song. He wanted to bring himself to switch the station, but he just couldn't. _  
><em>

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<br>_

"lskfjlkejljlwk" was all that went through Kurt's mind at the moment. He could just imagine Blaine thinking of him doing all these things with Sam, and it broke his heart to think that Blaine would ever think anything like that._  
><em>

_I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>_

Kurt just hoped that if things turned out badly, and Blaine still thought he had cheated, that he wouldn't do those things to Kurt's car. Because if Kurt lost Blaine, his car would be all that he had left._  
><em>

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<em>

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
><em>Worth of that bathroom Polo<em>  
><em>Oh and he don't know<em>

_That I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>  
><em>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

Kurt should have told Blaine what was going on right from the start. He should have suspected that this kind of thing would happen, _especially_ in the New Directions. They'd always been a group of gossipers, so he would have bet money that something would have sprung from this even without Finn's stupid stakeout._  
><em>

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<br>_

Well, Kurt definitely knew that going to help a friend out and lending him clothes wasn't a good idea. He definitely saved Sam and his brother and sister some trouble by teaching them this valuable lesson._  
><em>

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>Oh_

Kurt didn't cheat. He had nothing to hide.

He pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and pulled his keys out of ignition. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop and inhaled the scent of coffee. It made him feel a little more confident. He scanned the room and noticed Blaine sitting at their usual table, having already bought both his and Kurt's coffee. Kurt walked up to the table and paused before sitting down. Blaine glanced up once he noticed him and quickly stood up.

"Hi," he said, not completely meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Hi," Kurt replied. He noticed that Blaine looked a little worse for wear, and he couldn't help but think that it was because of something that wasn't even true.

"Blaine –" Kurt started once they'd sat down, but Blaine cut him off.

"Did you do it?" Blaine asked him quietly. "Did you actually do what Finn said you did?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He could clearly see that Blaine was bugged by this, but it bothered Kurt that he truly had to ask in order to be sure.

"No," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded but didn't look any more reassured. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Kurt said, "But Finn just beat me to it, I guess."

Blaine nodded and looked down. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him. He could only imagine what he would be like if he were in Blaine's shoes.

"Did you really have to ask in order to know?" Kurt asked the question that had been playing on his mind.

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes. He didn't say anything, but Kurt could see the confusion in them. He could see that one part of Blaine knew that Kurt would never do such a thing. But then the other, more protective part of Blaine wasn't sure what his boyfriend would or wouldn't do.

"I don't know," Blaine finally responded. Kurt noticed a tear starting to drip down his cheek, and he hesitantly stuck his hand out to catch it. He let his hand linger on Blaine's face, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Well I didn't," Kurt stated, his eyes boring into Blaine's. "I never would do that to you."

Blaine nodded slightly, but he still didn't look convinced. He looked like he was about to break.

"And do you know why?" Kurt went on. Blaine looked back up at Kurt, which he took as his signal for him to continue. "Because you mean way too much to me," Kurt whispered, knowing that his warm breath was blowing against Blaine's face, "And I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you over something so stupid. You're the only one I care about. I waited months to get you. You're the only one I want. You. Blaine."

Blaine let out a small smile. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like decades.

Then Blaine abruptly stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand. He dragged Kurt out of the coffee shop, after they'd both grabbed their coffees, of course.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked him.

"You'll see," Blaine said. He'd lightened up tremendously from when Kurt first saw him in the coffee shop. "Now get in," he instructed as he opened the passenger side door of his car.

"My car…" Kurt stated.

"I'll drive you back once we're done," Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded and focused on Blaine as he drove. "Where are we going?" He asked again.

Blaine grinned at him. "We're going to do two things," he said, "We're going to beat up your brother." Kurt got a mile wide smile on his face. "And we're going to go to the Salvation Army and pick Sam up some less flashy clothes."

Kurt blushed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away," he said.

Blaine glanced over to Kurt. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you," he replied.

They were silent for the rest of the ride, merely just soaking in each other's presence.

They shopped at the Salvation Army quickly, buying 5 shirts, 2 jackets, and 3 pairs of pants.

They drove to the motel where Sam was staying and knocked on the door. No one answered, so they left the bag outside the door with a note saying who it was from.

Blaine brought Kurt back to the coffee shop so that he could get his car, and the two drove back to the Hudson-Hummel house. When they arrived, they saw that Finn's car was there.

They walked in and found Finn sitting on the couch. When he saw Blaine, his eyes narrowed and he glared at Kurt.

"Don't you know?" Finn sneered at Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine stated simply and calmly, grabbing Kurt's hand in the process.

Finn glared at their interlocked hands. "And you're still going out with him?" He asked. "You deserve better than that, man. You shouldn't stay with him if he's just going to be a cheating bast-"

Blaine glared at Finn, causing the tall boy to cut off what he was saying.

"I didn't cheat on Blaine," Kurt stated.

"Yes you did!" Finn exclaimed standing up, "I saw you! Rachel saw you!"

"Well you don't know half of what's actually going on," Blaine said, his voice venomous. "I trust Kurt. I know that he would never cheat on me."

"Dude, he's got you wrapped around you're little finger," Finn responded.

Kurt groaned and walked right up to Finn so that he was right in his face. "No Finn," he said curtly, "I. Didn't. Cheat. On. Blaine. End of story."

Finn looked slightly taken aback by Kurt's confrontation, but he backed away and put hands up in surrender. "Whatever," he said, and then looked at Blaine. "But you can't say that I didn't warn you."

Blaine nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. "Alright, Finn. Whatever you say."

Finn looked confused, but walked out of the room without any questions. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and wrapped the short boy in his arms.

"He's going to be in for a surprise once Sam finally tells everyone," Kurt whispered in his ear.

He could feel Blaine shiver from his breath. "I know," he said, "But he deserves it. No one messes with us and gets away with it."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss.

**So theres the first chapter from Kurt's perspective!**

**Next up: Blaine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Before He Cheats belongs to Carrie Underwood**

**REVIEW! Reviews make me loveee writing fanfiction. And if I love writing, then you guys will get more of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things to clarify! Bri in the last chapter is David's girlfriend in my other stories! She's my favorite OC ever…if you read **_**Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found, **_**you'll know all about her.**

**So! This is Part two of my twoshot Before He Cheats! Blaine's perspective of the little Rumours incident!**

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room at Dalton staring at Kurt's picture. It was a week since he'd transferred, and Blaine was – well – miserable. They'd literally been together for three weeks before the transfer. Their relationship was still so new to them, and he just hoped that this distance wouldn't add any unnecessary strain.

But it seemed that it was. He'd barely talked to Kurt at all this week, the only conversation they had being about how Kurt was super busy and how he was sorry if he didn't get to talk to Blaine as often as he would like.

Blaine knew Kurt was busy. He had just transferred, the New Directions were preparing for Nationals, and he was no doubt being harassed about spending time with all of the friends he'd left behind for Dalton. Kurt's plate was full. But shouldn't there be room on his plate for Blaine? His boyfriend?

_No, Blaine,_ he scolded himself, _You know Kurt cares about you. He's just busy. He'll call you soon._

Blaine sighed and checked his watch. He had half an hour until Warblers rehearsal, and he didn't want to spend it moping about how much he missed Kurt.

He logged onto his Facebook and scrolled through people's statuses. Actually, Blaine was just skimming them to see if Kurt had posted anything recently. He hadn't.

But Finn had.

Blaine's eyes widened as he read Finn's status from the previous night. 'I can't believe Kurt would do this to Blaine.'

Blaine froze as he reread the status over and over again. What had Kurt done?

He checked to see if Finn was online. Luckily, (or not so lucky, he had yet to decide) Finn was. He quickly typed out a message.

_What did Kurt do?_

He waited for anxiously for Finn to respond. Blaine hoped that Finn would never respond; that he would probably be better off if he just didn't know.

_**You don't know yet?**_

_No._

Blaine was becoming worried. Finn hadn't just come out and told him what the problem was, meaning that it was a bigger deal than he'd originally thought. He'd come to the conclusion that it was Finn just being his usual overdramatic self, but he was beginning to think that was no longer the case.

_**Dude, I don't know how to tell you this…**_

Blaine was starting to get furious at Finn. What was the big deal? If something was going on with Kurt, he had a write to know.

He was just about to type a spite-filled reply when another message came in.

_**We think Kurt's cheating on you.**_

Blaine could have sworn that everything around him stopped. He had to read the message four more times just to make sure that his brain hadn't made that up.

After who knows how long, Blaine slowly typed a response. It was one word, but it was all that came to his mind at the moment.

_Who?_

He almost didn't want to know. It'd be easier for him to pretend the whole thing wasn't happening and to just blow it off if he didn't know the 'who.'

_**Sam**_

Blaine narrowed his eyes and stared at the name on the screen. Sam. Dyed hair, big lipped Sam. He could have sworn that Kurt said he was straight. Yes, he did make everyone's gaydar go off like crazy, but he thought he was straight. He'd gone out with Quinn and Santana, right? But maybe that was just a cover…a beard…

Blaine saw that he had three minutes to get to Warblers rehearsal. He angrily exited out of the window and shut his laptop off.

As he was walking towards the choir room, his brain started to become logical again. Kurt would never cheat on him. This was _Kurt_. Kurt, who had waited months for Blaine. Kurt, who was afraid of anything more intimate than hand holding and kissing. Kurt, who cared for Blaine more than he cared for himself.

It just didn't add up, but Blaine still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that overcame him. He knew deep down in him somewhere that the logical part of his brain was right. He _knew_ that Kurt hadn't cheated on him. It just wasn't Kurt.

But the Blaine on the outside was, at the moment, taken over by anger and jealousy. He walked into the choir room to find that all of the Warblers were already assembled, waiting for him.

"You're late," Wes said, using his 'official council member' voice.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled as he took his seat, "Something came up."

He noticed that Wes and David exchanged a look, causing Blaine to immediately guess that they too had seen the post, and that they knew that Blaine had seen it.

About fifteen minutes into rehearsal, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. _Kurt,_ it read. Blaine's heart did a little pitter-patter in his chest. _I'm still crazy for him after all that he's supposedly done, _Blaine thought, laughing slightly at himself.

He would have answered it, but he knew that Wes would have hit him in the head with the gavel. So he let it go and waited for Kurt to send him a text.

He got one about a minute after his phone stopped ringing.

_Blaine? Are you busy? –Kurt xoxo_

Blaine felt his heart fluttering in his chest at the 'xoxo' at the end.

_I'm at Warblers. Coffee at 5? We need to talk –Blaine_

He didn't add any x's or o's like he usually did. He just couldn't bring himself to type them.

Throughout the rest of rehearsal, Blaine just sat there and thought. They'd been so happy just a few days ago, sitting on Kurt's lawn eating sandwiches and cloud-gazing, their hands intertwined beside them.

How did they go from that to this?

Blaine checked the time again. It was almost 4 o'clock, meaning that the Warblers would be dismissed and Blaine could start making his way towards the Lima Bean.

The banging of Wes's gavel brought him back to reality. "Alright, we'll start rehearsing tomorrow," Wes announced, "You're dismissed."

The Warblers began to shuffle out of the room. Usually Blaine was one of the first ones out, but today he sat on the couch and waited for everyone else to leave.

Wes and David walked over to him and sat down on either side of him.

"So," Wes started, acting casual, "I'll take it you saw Finn's status. And then I'm also assuming that you asked him what the hell he was talking about."

Blaine nodded, his eyes downcast. His eyes yet had to burn from the risk of crying, but right now, as Wes replayed what was going on, he felt that he might just break down.

David, always observant David, noticed this. "Hey, man," he soothed, patting Blaine's back gently, "We were friends with Kurt, too. It's just not something he would do."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And, think about it, Blaine. Kurt, like, _loved_ you as soon as you sang to him the day he came to 'spy.' And he's finally got you. I don't think he'd give you up that easily."

Blaine nodded again. He'd gone through this all in his head before. "I know," he responded, his voice cracking, "And a part of me knows and is positive that he didn't cheat on me. But then a smaller part says that he did, and that I should be angry about it."

"So just don't let those thoughts take over," David told him.

Blaine laughed stiffly. "It's not that easy," he whispered, "Because even though I know he didn't cheat on me, I can't help but believe that he actually did. Does that make any sense?"

Wes nodded. "It does," he responded. "But just don't let that control your mind, alright? If you believe that Kurt didn't and wouldn't do that to you, then that's what you should stick with. Because I'm pretty sure _everyone,_ except for maybe Finn, knows that it's not something Kurt would do."

Blaine sighed and slowly stood up. "Thanks," he said softly, "I've got to go meet Kurt so we can…talk things over."  
>"Just don't jump to conclusions," Wes instructed him, "If Kurt says 'Let me explain,' you had better let him explain."<p>

Blaine nodded and started walking out of the room. He was dreading what would become of them. If Kurt really had cheated on him, he knew that would be the end. He wouldn't be able to stay with Kurt any longer knowing what he'd done.

He went up to his room to grab his wallet, keys, and a jacket before making his way to his car. Once he was in his car, he turned the keys in the ignition and flipped on the radio. He was about to change the station when the song that was playing caught his attention.

_That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>_

No. No. No. No. Blaine did not want to hear this song right now. If Kurt had cheated on him, he knew that he wouldn't do that to his car. He would never purposefully hurt Kurt like that.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<em>

Blaine groaned and punched the seek button, changing the station.

_Kurt didn't cheat on me. Kurt didn't cheat on me._

He chanted that over and over as he neared the coffee shop, hoping and praying that it was the truth.

But if Kurt had…why hadn't he just told Blaine that he wanted to see other people? Why hadn't he said anything before he cheated? It would have saved Blaine this…confusion that he was feeling right now.

And then it hit him. This was a matter of trust. Relationships were built off of trust. He had to trust Kurt. And he did, he trusted him an insane amount. But since Blaine was questioning whether or not he'd cheated, did that mean that he didn't trust Kurt enough.

Blaine knew his answer. He trusted Kurt. He was positive that he hadn't cheated on him.

He pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot with a small sense of hope. He took a deep breath and scanned the parking lot, noting that Kurt hadn't arrived yet. He walked into the coffee shop and got in line.

"Hi," the barista said when it was his turn to order, "What can I get you?" She batted her eyelashes at him, throwing him off guard. Since this was his and Kurt's usual hang out, most of the employees knew that they were gay and a couple. He figured that she must have been new.

"One Medium Drip and one Large Nonfat Mocha," he told her with a curt smile.

She nodded in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive way and went to get the coffees.

She came back a few moments later and handed Blaine the drinks. "There you are," she said. She paused before handing them over and glanced up at his face. "So what do you say to dinner tonight?" She asked him.

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Well," he started, trying to turn her down as nice as he could, "As lovely as I'm sure you are, I'm taken."

She let out a small huff and handed over the coffees. "I'm sorry," he said as he took them, "But thank you for the coffee."

She smiled. "If that girlfriend of yours ever dumps you, call me," she said as she slipped a piece of paper in his blazer pocket.

He felt himself blush a little and laughed in his head about how she wouldn't ever be on his rebound list.

And to think: Yesterday, he hadn't even considered ever having a rebound list.

_No,_ Blaine thought, _Kurt didn't cheat on you. You aren't going to break up. You guys are fine._

Blaine made his way to their usual table and set their drinks down. He sat down and sipped at his drink, waiting for Kurt to arrive.

A few minutes later, he sensed a presence and looked up to see Kurt standing awkwardly next to the table. He abruptly stood up.

"Hi," he said, glancing over his head at the baked goods in the counter.

"Hi," Kurt responded, his voice sounding worn. Blaine glanced worriedly at him and noticed that he wasn't his usual self. His hair was messed up, and his eyes were red rimmed, as if he'd either been crying or struggling not to cry.

They both sat down and looked at each other for a moment. Blaine broke the gaze and looked down at his coffee, wondering how long they would sit in silence.

"Blaine –" He heard Kurt start.

But the sound of Kurt's voice broke something in him. He couldn't sit there and listen to Kurt's melodic, upset voice talk without knowing the answer to the question that had been haunting him since he saw that dreaded post on Facebook.

"Did you do it?" Blaine cut him off, his voice soft. "Did you actually do what Finn said you did?"

Blaine looked at Kurt full on now, taking in his expression. His expression looked hurt, and Blaine knew it was because he asked that. He knew that Kurt expected him to trust him, to believe that he would never do such a thing.

And the fact that Blaine had to ask, that he hadn't just _known,_ made him feel like absolute shit. Because he had known, he just let the one sliver of doubt take over his whole mind.

"No," Kurt whispered.

Blaine gazed at his boyfriend, who looked so distraught and broken. He wondered how long this had actually been going on, and why Kurt hadn't told him sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Kurt, voicing his internal questions.

"I was going to," Kurt explained, "Finn just beat me to it, I guess."

Blaine nodded and fixed his eyes back on his coffee. He felt slightly better now, and he could feel the previous trust he had in Kurt slowly seeping back into his heart.

"Did you really have to ask in order to know?" He heard Kurt ask him a few moments later, his voice sounding broken and sad.

Blaine's heart broke at the question. Now that he thought about it, he knew that he never should have doubted Kurt. He glanced up at him and met his eyes, hoping that they said how sorry he was and how confused he had been about the whole thing.

"I don't know," he finally responded, feeling like the worst boyfriend in the world. He could feel his eyes starting to water and a tear dripping down his face as they began to overflow.

He saw Kurt's hand coming towards his cheek, slowly and hesitantly, before he felt the tear being wiped away. Kurt's hand lingered on Blaine's cheek, Blaine leaning into it slightly, taking in as much of his boyfriend's warmth as he could. His thumb began to rub circles on his cheek, Blaine's eyes closing in contentment.

"Well I didn't," Kurt stated. Blaine opened his eyes and saw that Kurt's were boring into his. "I never would do that to you."

Blaine felt himself let out a small nod, but he still felt like he'd let Kurt down.

"And do you know why?" Kurt continued on. Blaine realized that Kurt must have thought he still wasn't fully convinced. "Because you mean way too much to me," Kurt whispered, Blaine relishing the fact that his breath was blowing in his face. ""And I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you over something so stupid. You're the only one I care about. You're the only one I want. You. Blaine."

Blaine let a small, soft smile spread across his face. Kurt cared about him, he cared about Kurt, and Kurt hadn't cheated on him. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He stared into Kurt's eyes, telling him with them how sorry he was for not believing him, and how much he lo – cared about him.

Blaine internally froze as the last thought came into his mind. And that was when he realized it. He loved Kurt. He loved him more than anything. And he knew Kurt loved him, it was plenty obvious now that Blaine wasn't the King of Obliviousness anymore.

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him more than anything. But now was just not the right time.

Instead, he abruptly stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand. He grabbed his coffee, made sure Kurt had his, and dragged him out of the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked him, Blaine gripping onto his hand tighter, never wanting to let him go.

"You'll see," Blaine told him as they neared his car. He felt tremendously lighter than he had when Kurt first arrived. "Now get in," he said as he opened the passenger side door for Kurt.

"My car…" Kurt trailed off, looking worriedly towards his car.

Blaine smiled softly at how worried Kurt got over the little things. "I'll drive you back once we're done," he told Kurt.

They hopped in the car and Blaine pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked him again.

Blaine grinned at him, knowing that Kurt would love this plan. "We're going to do two things," he said, "We're going to beat up your brother." Kurt got a mile wide smile on his face. "And we're going to go to the Salvation Army and pick Sam up some less flashy clothes."

Blaine felt Kurt grab his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away," Kurt told him.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, noticing the small blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Blaine responded. Because, truly, he'd never felt more sorry about anything.

They remained silent for the rest of the ride, Blaine soaking up the heat that was radiating off of Kurt.

At the Salvation Army, Blaine and Kurt picked up a variety of clothes for Sam, stuff that he would actually wear.

They drove to the motel and left the bag at the door with a note when no one answered.

Then, Blaine brought Kurt back to the coffee shop to get his car. The two drove separately back to the Hudson-Hummel household, and Blaine immediately noticed that Finn's car was there.

_Finn,_ Blaine thought, _He's the reason any of this happened._

They walked into the house and instantly saw Finn sitting on the couch. When he saw the two of them, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you know?" He asked Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine stated simply and calmly, grabbing Kurt's hand in the process.

Blaine saw him glaring at their interlocked hands. "And you're still going out with him?" He asked. "You deserve better than that, man. You shouldn't stay with him if he's just going to be a cheating bast-"

Blaine was not going to stand there and let Finn call his boyfriend nasty names. He gave him a menacing glare, which must have worked because Finn abruptly cut off.

Blaine was about to say something when Kurt beat him to it. "I didn't cheat on Blaine," Kurt said.

"Yes you did!" Finn yelled as he stood up. "I saw you! Rachel saw you!"

"Well you don't know half of what's actually going on," Blaine said, his voice venomous. He was angry at Finn; He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry. "I trust Kurt. I know that he would never cheat on me."

"Dude, he's got you wrapped around you're little finger," Finn responded.

Blaine heard Kurt groan and watched in shock as he approached Finn, standing right in his face. "No Finn," he said curtly, "I. Didn't. Cheat. On. Blaine. End of story."

Finn looked slightly taken aback by Kurt's confrontation, but he backed away and put hands up in surrender. "Whatever," he said, and then looked at Blaine. "But you can't say that I didn't warn you."

Blaine nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. "Alright, Finn. Whatever you say."

Finn looked confused, but walked out of the room without any questions. Blaine watched him walk out of the room as he felt a slender pair of arms wrap around him.

He glanced over at Kurt, who was leaning towards him. He shivered as his mouth neared his ear, his breath playing against it.

"He's going to be in for a surprise once Sam finally tells everyone," he felt, more than heard, Kurt whisper.

He felt himself shiver again. . "I know," he said, "But he deserves it. No one messes with us and gets away with it."

He saw Kurt smile, and felt his heart flutter as Kurt leaned in to kiss him, Blaine meeting him halfway.

**So that's it people! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked this, you should go read _I Just Haven't Met You Yet._ It's similar. Yeahh...**

**And if your reading this and are thinking "Yeah! She's' back! Where's the next Secrets update?" Well...it isn't coming tonight! It'll be up tomorrow morning bright and early, only becaue that's when I like to post for that story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Before he Cheats belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**Review Please :) They keep me writing!**


End file.
